No Boundaries Rewrite
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: As Carlisle promised his friend, Charlie, he is marrying his three sons to the Swan girls. But, marriage is not easy. You cannot just jump into it. There are many problems along the way. Will these six survive their marriages? Rewritten w/ Mimi1997.
1. Chapter 1

**- Disclaimer: As you all know, I'm not Mrs. Meyer. I'm just playing around with her characters. -**

**Heads up: The beginning is in Edward's point of view. When you see this **~~*~~ **it is means that the point of view is being changed. It will be changing into Bella's point of view today.**

**Chapter One: Surprise**

I sat in my room, the walls a lined with shelves. Each shelf having dozens of music cases on top of them, all of earning a place among my favorite music. I sat at my desk, earphones plugged in, studying away with a biology book. School had become a necessity of mine; I was coming too close to the end of the year to let my grades slip now.

My door opened and in walked Emmett, his muscular body frame hard to miss. He stood for a minute, simply looking around the room as if he hadn't been in here a thousand times before.  
>With a sigh, I stopped studying and pulled out my earphones. "What do you need?" I asked.<p>

"Carlisle called," He stated before he turned around and walked down the stairs. I followed him. Jasper was leaning at the foot of the stairs, his blond hair a dead giveaway even if he tried to blend in. We walked in silence to the study.

"Did he say why he wanted us?" I inquired. Jasper and Emmett shrugged the shoulders aimlessly, wondering too. The door to the study was open and Carlisle sat at his desk, reading glasses on, waiting on us to arrive. A smile graced his face.

He waved us in not looking up from his paper work. I sat down in the stiff plastic chair, Jasper and Emmett following my lead. I noted the other three identical chairs ones next to ours.

He worked for a moment, grinning like a man who's just won the lottery. Jasper, Emmet, and I glanced at each other in curiosity, wondering what had him acting that way.

Finally he put his pen down. "Boys," he started, taking a breath. "A few years ago I made a deal with a local man. My three sons would marry his three daughters. After signing a contract, we agreed our children would marry, officially." His grin widened. He looked over at the door, waving whoever was there to move forward.

"Today is the day you will meet your future brides," He said. We gaped at him in shock, turning our heads to get a better look at who was coming in. Three young women walked in, accompanied by our mother.

"Boys, this is Isabella," My father said standing up and stopping next to the three girls.

"Bella," One of the women interrupted. Her face flushed red as everyone's gaze turned towards her. "Just Bella,"  
>"Bella," Carlisle corrected, nodding respectively.<p>

I stared at Bella for a moment, her brown hair and eyes enchanting me before I shook my head to rid of such thoughts.

Carlisle continued, "Rosalie, and Alice Swan. Their father has recently passed away and, as a man of my word, you three shall be wed." He stopped, glancing over at our mother to take the lead.

"Jasper you will be married to Alice," she gestured toward a short girl with dark brown hair. "Emmett to Rosalie," she indicated to a tall, blonde looking bored as ever. "Bella," She addressed her, "You will marry Edward."  
>"Don't we get a say in this," Jasper and Emmett quickly said.<br>"No," Our mother responded curtly. "Your father signed a contract and if he defaults on it he will be sent to jail. The girls have accepted their fate. It's time for you three to accept it too." We stared; perplexed at the unusual situation our father seemed to have slipped us into.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you three go get to know each other? It won't be long until the wedding." She moved to my father, holding him and supporting him, emotionally. We tried to protest but, it died in our throats as hands grasped at us. They pulled as out of the room, quickly and gracefully. My only thought was surrounding my little boy and how he would take Bella being his step mother. I was _fucked._

My father had informed us long ago that we we're betrothed to his best friends children. On his death bed, he made us, my sisters and I, promise we would marry them. Tears were running down our faces as we pinky swore with him, just like we did as children.

Esme, our soon-to-be mother- in- law, picked us up at our dorms. Our luggage was in our hands, regretfully weeping in dissatisfaction at having to move. The car ride was silent as I stared out the passenger window; eternally grateful that Esme wasn't going to be overly cheerfully on the subject of our arranged marriages.

We arrived to the house, a small mansion really, it was beautifully decorated with flowers lining the path way. I almost gaped at the beauty at all…almost. Instead I gathered myself up, taking a deep breath and opening the door, stepping on the fairytale yard.

"Come on girls, follow me. I'll show you to the boys rooms, where you'll be staying." Esme informed us. "I'll show you the house as well; might as well kill two birds with one stone while we're at it." She winked.

Rosalie snorted, muffled by her hand so Esme wouldn't notice. She was the most unenthusiastic and displeased of as all.

Esme led us inside and quickly rushed us up stair, stopping at the first door half way open. The room was incredibly clean, too spotless to be any boys' room. A single canopy bed was in the center of the room, two dressers, and one with a mirror attached. Three closets could be seen from the door, two were a walk in, one a small closet.

"Alice," Esme began, "this is Jasper's and your room. Your father mentioned how you loved to shop and Jasper chose the room with the most closet space." Alice walked inside, genuinely excited and energetic. The most I had seen from her since the funeral.

Esme continued down the hall, stopping at another door. "Rosalie," she addressed my sister, "this is yours and Emmett's room. I apologize for the mess. Emmett, as most boys, is a bit of a slob." She gingerly opened the door, only to have it blocked by a pile of clothes. Rosalie moved ahead and pushed against the door until she fell on the ground, a pile of dirty laundry cushioning her fall. Alice and I giggled at her absurd countenance, only to have her glare at us in return. She looked, in disgust, around the room filled with clothes and garbage around the king sized bed.

Rosalie finally walked out the room, her face now placed in a perfectly composed mask. There was only one door left, at the end of the hall, far away from the others.  
>"And last, but not least, is Bella and Edward's room," Esme said leading us down to the end of the hall. This time I didn't wait for Esme to open the door and just pushed it open, hoping to God that Edward's room wasn't as messy as Emmett's room.<p>

To my surprise, it was almost as impeccably clean as Jasper's. The only difference being a hamper right next to the bathroom door, piled with clothing. The balcony could be seen from the door, adorned with beautiful white curtains. Edward's and I guess now mine, bed was suspended, no box spring was underneath just wires.  
>"Carlisle and my bedroom are on the first floor." She informed, smiling slightly. "You never know how rowdy it can get with our boys living in the house." She chuckled. I tried to politely smile (not wanting to offend her), but it came out as more of a grimace instead.<p>

"Well," she continued after a moment, "It's time for you to meet the boys." She walked us back down the hallway, not before making sure to close each door.

We walked sluggishly towards the end of the stairs, moving quicker when the office was in sight. A middle aged man sat behind a desk, his reading glasses teetering on the edge of his nose. Three men sat in identical chairs next to each other in front of him. Carlisle waved Esme in, a smirk prominent on his old yet dashingly handsome face. It was no wonder why they both married, looking so happy together as she stood by his side.

I blanched out for the conversation then, only speaking up when Carlisle called me Isabella, my birth name. I snapped out of it when Esme gave us the signal to whisk them away toward their rooms. I grabbed Edwards' hand and hurriedly rushed up the stairs and into his room, silently envisioning getting to know my fiancé.

**- Just so you know this is NOT a new story, although the plot ****might change****. This is a rewrite of **_**Marriage, it's not easy.**_** MINE (Marriage, it's not easy) belongs to me along with the rights to this rewrite. The characters still belong to Stephanie Meyer but, the plot belongs to me. I hope you like this rewrite. And I cannot take all the credit for this rewrite. **_**Mimi1997 from **_** is helping me rewrite this story. If you would, please check out her stories. Personally, I love her plots and writing. I would love for you to check her out. She's amazing! Till I update again, check out Mimi1997, comment, vote, and fan if you haven't already. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the ones I make up and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Boundaries: Chapter Two<br>**

She took me to my balcony and I wondered how she knew where my room was.  
>"Twilight," I heard Bella say softly, "so sad." She shook her head with misery.<br>"Well," she said optimistically, "Why don't we try and get to know each other?"  
>"Twenty questions?" I suggested.<p>

"Sure, you can go first." She leaned against the railing, staring at the sunset.  
>"How old are you?" I asked. She responded immediately, "Twenty, turning twenty-one September 13th. What about you?"<p>

"Twenty-one," I replied. "Bella," I said hesitantly, "Why would you agree to something like this?"  
>"My father," she said reluctantly. "He always wanted to literally be related to his best friend, in some way. So when our fathers turned eighteen, before they had us, they made a deal. Their children were to marry, just so happened that there were three girls and three boys." She huffed.<p>

"It's stupid, idiotic. But my father made us swear we would and he had signed a contract. We couldn't allow your father to go to jail." She snuggled into her gray hoddie. "Guess we're stuck but, trust me if we're not married in a year, all three of us, including your father, will end up in jail and I don't want to end up in some place where cigarettes are currency." She shuddered visibly at the thought. I chuckled silently, but agreed with her.

"Can we go for a walk? I want get away from my thoughts for a second." I nodded my head as she started walking towards the door. I ran to catch up to her but she was already at the stairs, waiting for me to get there. "Come on," She said excitedly. I shook my head at the bizarre change of attitude.  
>She led me to the brick fence in our back yard. It was old and many of the neighborhood children would write graffiti on the wall. It was simple things like 'Jade loves Henry' or the old nursery tune about getting married. It bordered a trail leading to the forest; most hikers used the path every weekend.<br>Dad had put it up to ensure privacy from the noisy neighbors, not thinking about their children.

Bella went towards our trash cans, placed right next to the wall and far from the house. She hopped on top of the can, steadying herself before swinging her leg over the wall. "Are you coming?" she questioned as she swung her other leg over. I didn't steady myself as I followed Bella's lead, only hoping I wouldn't hurt myself. I fell over trying to grasp at the wall, only to fall on top of Bella, who was standing on the other side waiting for me.

"Aw, Shi- god," She exclaimed as I hurried to get off of her. "This is what I get for trying to hop a wall," she muttered bitterly. I examined her, noticing it wasn't bent in an awkward way. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle," she held her foot in pain. "I don't think I could make it back to the house. I swear it's this heredity gene, I'm so clumsy." She laughed. I held my hand out for her, ready to support the extra weight. She took my hand willing, and I was surprised to find she was so light.  
>We walked around the wall, back into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I laid her on the bed, hoping she was right about her ankle being sprained, not broken.<p>

Walking down the hallway, I stopped at Emmett's room, where I heard yelling, I was tempted to open the door, but decided against it. Emmett would never lay a finger on a woman. With haste, I made my way to Dad's office.

"Dad, could you check out Bella? I think she broke her ankle when we went for a walk." I said when I spotted him still in his office. My mother was sitting in the chair I had previously occupied. Her face showed the concern she felt for Bella.

My father grabbed a brace, just in case, and headed upstairs; I followed. Bella was still laid where I left her, but now she was propped up by the pillows at the head of my bed. Her foot was propped up too.  
>Dad chuckled when he saw her foot and I glanced at him in curiosity. "This just reminds me of what Charlie would say 'Not a day goes by that Bella isn't injured or doesn't have some sort of brace on.'" Bella's eyes watered and she looked down. I nudged Dad to stop talking and thankfully he took the hint and began putting her newly acquired blue brace on. "Sorry about the color, it's my wife's old brace. Back when the kids would make her chase them around the yard." He laughed again.<p>

"It's okay, blue's my favorite," she responded. "Do you have anything for the pain?"  
>"Carlisle, could you get the Advil from my medicine cabinet?" I questioned. He walked into the bathroom and came out with the bottle and peculiar.<p>

"This should knock you out for a few hours," he said as he handed her the bottle. She chugged down two pills and a bottle of water. "Keep off the ankle and get a lot of rest." Bella's eyes started to droop. Carlisle noticed this too and walked out of my room.

"Is your father a doctor?" Bella asked groggily.  
>"Yes, he's a cardiologist." I lie down next to her and put the cover over both of us. She sat her head in the crook of my neck, letting her thick brown her tickle my throat.<br>"I have a lot to learn about you family, don't I?" she asked rhetorically. I was getting tired myself, and closed my eyes. Again I thought of my little boy, Matthew. _Would Bella like him?_

**- Second Chapter :D Thank you **_**Mimi1997**_** for helping me rewrite. If you haven't already checked out her stories, they're awesome! I'm watching **_**Cyberbully**_**; it's the saddest movie ever. I've been a victim of cyber bullying so I know how it feels. People can be such assholes. They have no life so they've got ruin the lives of others, amazing and sad movie.  
><strong>


End file.
